High speed data into circuitry is typically arranged in byte lanes where data belonging to one or more different entities or clients is presented simultaneously. For example, the circuitry can be part of a cross-connect, switch, packet switch, Optical Transport Network (OTN) network element, and the like. Higher bit-rate clients will occupy more byte lanes out of the total available to a particular blade. For example, an Optical channel Data Unit level 4 (ODU4) can include eighty (80) lanes of ODUflex channels, and each lane can belong to any number of clients in any order. For processing of this data, it is required that the full bandwidth is arranged such that a full width sample in time (i.e., a time slice) all belongs to a single client or cross-connected entity. Put differently, the byte lanes come in with different clients occupying different lanes, but processing circuitry requires a time slice across all lanes belong to a single client. Thus, the data can be in byte lane format with different clients occupying different lanes or in time slice format with each slice across all byte lanes belonging to a same client in order. Conversion from one format to the other when the sizes and arrangements of the entities are fully configurable becomes an increasingly resource intensive task as the total number of byte lanes increases.